Holiday Cheer
by LJ Fan
Summary: For your reading pleasures, I have written a few Christmas song starring our favourite Harry Potter characters. Why? Because I have nothing else to do with my life.
1. Please Don't Shed a Tear

****

Author's Notes: Miss me? I hope so! For your reading pleasures, I have written a few Christmas song starring our favourite Harry Potter characters. Why? Because I have nothing else to do with my life.

****

Disclaimer: Don't own the song, don't own the characters. Unless…*stares at the Christmas tree, soon to have gifts under it*

****

~*~

Holiday Cheer

****

Please Don't Shed a Tear

~*~

It was Christmas Eve, and numerous people were standing in line, getting that last gift or two. One man (See Bottom Author Notes) in particular, looked even more annoyed.

~*~

__

It was almost Christmas time, there I stood in another line. 

Trying to buy the last gift or two, not really in the Christmas mood.

~*~

He shuffled the gifts in his arms and looked around to distract himself. In front of him was a little girl with messy red hair. Her back was to him, but he could tell she was anxious about something. _Probably about tomorrow and Father Christmas._ The man thought to himself, rolling his eyes.

~*~

__

Standing right in front of me was a little girl waiting anxiously

Pacing 'round like little girls do.

And in her hands were a pair of shoes.

Her clothes were worn and old, she was dirty from head to toe.

And when it came her to pay,

I couldn't believe what I heard her say.

~*~

The little red haired girl shuffled to the cash register. She set the shoes down on the table, pulled out all the money in her pockets, and set it down. 

~*~

__

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my mama, please.

It's Christmas Even and these shoes are just her size.

Could you hurry, sir, Daddy says there's not much time.

You see, she's been sick for quite a while. 

And I know these shoes will make her smile.

I want her to look beautiful, if mama meets Jesus tonight.

~*~

She slid the money off the counter and into her hands. To herself, she counted the money slowly. The man shifted his weight from side to side as he waited, sighing lightly. When she finally finished, she handed them over, proudly announcing how many she had. The cashier's shoulders fell and he tried not to look in the girl's eyes as he muttered there wasn't enough.

~*~

__

She counted pennies for what seemed like years

Then the cashier said, "There's just not enough here."

She searched her pockets frantically.

Then she turned and looked at me.

~*~

The girl turned around and looked up at the man with shining green eyes. She seemed to be on the verge of tears, and she kept wringing her hands together. 

__

~*~

__

She said Mama made Christmas good at our house.

Though most years she did without.

Tell me, Sir, what am I going to do?

Somehow I've got to buy her these shoes.

~*~

The tears started to pour out of her green eyes and the man placed his gifts of the floor. He reached into his pockets and pulled out a leather wallet. He looked at the price that came up on the register, and put down the money for the shoes, so that she wouldn't need to spend her pennies.

~*~

__

So I laid the money down. I just had to help her out.

I'll never forget the look on her face when she said

Mama's gonna look so great.

~*~

The girl looked ready to hug the man as he put the money on the counter. She turned back to the cashier and watched him put the money in and hand her the bag with the shoes in it. She took her pennies back, gave one last grin to the man, and ran.

~*~

__

Sir I wanna buy these shoes for my mama, please

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.

Could you hurry, Sir, Daddy says there's not much time.

You see, she's been sick for quite a while,

I know these shoes will make her smile,

I want her to look beautiful, if Mama meets Jesus tonight.

~*~

The man picked up his presents and placed them on the table. He watched idly as the man rang them up, but turned away to see where the little girl went. She was still running, in the direction of a man that could only be her father. He had the same nose and the same shape of eyes. He watched them, until he turned back when he remembered he had to pay.

~*~

__

I knew I caught a glimpse of Heaven's love,

As she thanked me and ran out,

I knew that God had sent that little girl,

To remind me what Christmas was all about.

~*~

The man took the bag with his presents and walked the way the little girl did. She had finally met up with her father. He turned his head slightly to watch them talk.

~*~

__

Sir, I wanna buy these shoes for my mama, please.

It's Christmas Eve and these shoes are just her size.

Could you hurry, Sir, daddy says there's not much time.

You see, she's been sick for quite a while,

I know these shoes will make her smile,

I want her to look beautiful if Mama meets Jesus tonight.

~*~

The father regarded his daughter and her bag with a smile. He kneeled on the floor and gave his daughter a hug. When they broke apart, he held out his hand as he stood up. When she grabbed it, he said, "Come along, Lily."

~*~

****

Author's Notes: Bejeebs, even I'm almost crying with this one. Yes, it was Lily along, although I'm sure you all knew that. :P About the man, I have no idea who he is. I'm sending out a challenge to all who read this to be creative who the man is. Try to be semi-realistic. Don't make it Harry from the future gone into the past or something. :P The next chapter will be coming up shortly. Also, all the chapters will rhyme with 'Cheer'. Or at least, I'll try!


	2. Nope, No Longer a Deer

****

Author's Notes: Ditch those tissues and be sure not to be drinking anything whilst you read this!

****

Disclaimer: Still haven't gotten my Christmas gifts. Ron might just be in there…

****

~*~

Holiday Cheer

****

Nope, No Longer A Deer

~*~

You know Arthur and Molly, Bill and Charlie, Percy and Freddie, and George and Ginny. But do you recall the most famous Weasley of all!

Ronald the red-eared Weasley! Had two very crimson ears! And if you ever saw them, you would say they went on for years!

All of the other Weasleys used to laugh and call him names! They never let poor Ronald join in any Quidditch games!

Then one foggy Christmas Eve, Hermy came to say: "Ronald with your ears so bright won't you be mine tonight!" 

Then how the Weasleys loved him as they shouted out with glee! Ronald the red-eared Weasley, you belong to Hermione! You belong to Hermione!

****

~*~

Author's Notes: Short, yes. Scary, yes. True, completely! *insert evil laugh* Not that anyone will notice, but the next one shall take me a while because I need to think of which one I want to write!


	3. Harry Potter Year

****

Author's Notes: Another short one. I'm quite sorry. I promise you the next one will be long because it is my favourite Christmas song ever since the choir sang it for the concert. 

****

Disclaimer: Don't own Dobby. Don't want to own Dobby. Also don't own the song.

****

~*~

Holiday Cheer

****

Harry Potter Year

****

~*~

Christmas Day was a most frustrating time for house elves. It was also a fun one because house elves like frustration, unlike the people they worked for who hated it in the form of homework. But moving on…

One house elf in particular was very excited. His name was Dobby. He was going around, wearing knitted hats on his head that seemed almost impossible to be balanced upon his head. As he was preparing the feast, he was singing a song that made the other house elves want to strangle him.

"Have a Harry Potter Christmas! It's the best time of the year! Dobby doesn't know if Harry'll show! But Dobby'll stay away from butterbeer! Have a Harry Potter Christmas and when you walk down the hall! Say hello to friends you know, and ones tall and small!"

Dobby shuffled from the table, still singing on a one-note that was ready to burst the windows, if there were any, "Oh, ho! The mistletoe!" He sang, pointing upward to where, in fact, was a mistletoe, with two unfortunate house elves underneath, "Hung where you can see! Some elf waits for you! Please don't stand under with Dobby!" The two elves rolled their eyes and walked away without kissing each other.

"Have a Harry Potter Christmas! And in case you did not hear! Oh be merry, it's a Harry Potter Christmas this year!" Dobby hung onto the last note for a very long time, until a house elf came up behind him and 'accidentally' hit him with a pan. 

Accidentally, of course.

****

~*~

Author's Notes: Have a Harry Potter Christmas! 


	4. True Love Here

****

Author's Notes: I know my characters say Ron and Hermione even though most aren't about them, but I couldn't change characters every time, so I had to use what shall be a majority of the songs. Here is the second song about the two!

****

Disclaimer: Still praying for my Ron gift…

****

~*~

Holiday Cheer

****

True Love Here

~*~

It was Christmas Eve and the snow was falling gently onto the ground, looking to promise a White Christmas. It was Christmas Card perfect. The trees, ground, and the cabin were covered with the white stuff. Despite the cold temperatures outside, it was toasty warm inside.

Hermione Granger sat on the cushy armchair, idly reading A Christmas Carol. Ron watched her from his seat, a smirk playing on his face. Hermione looked up at him and rolled her eyes as she stood up.

"I really can't stay." Hermione sang, crossing the floor to get her boots on her feet.

Ron watched, "But baby, it's cold outside."

Hermione shook her head, "I've got to go way."

Ron sighed, "Whoa, but it's cold outside."

"This evening has been ---"

"In hoping you'd drop in."

"So very nice." Hermione sang shyly, a blush rising into her cheeks.

"I'll hold your hands," Ron crossed the floor and grabbed her hands, "They're just like ice." 

Hermione tried to pull away, "My mother will start to warn me."

Ron held her hands tighter, "Beautiful, what's your hurry?"

Hermione ducked her head, "My father will be pacing the floor."

Ron raised her head to his and nodded towards the fireplace, "Listen to the fireplace roar."

"Well, really, I should just scurry."

"Beautiful, please don't hurry."

Hermione sighed, "Well, maybe just one drink more."

Ron grinned, "Put a record on while I pour." Records were quite out of date, but Hermione lost Ron after trying to explain the advance in technology so all music playing machines were called records.

Hermione looked out one of the windows, "The neighbours might say,"

Ron came up in front of her, blocking her way of the window, "Oh, baby, it's bad out there."

Hermione looked down at her drink, "Say, what's in this drink?"

Ron ignored the question, "No transportation out there."

Hermione smiled, "I wish I knew how,"

"Your eyes are like starlight now,"

"To break this spell,"

Ron grabbed her hand that wasn't carrying her drink, "I'll take your hand, your hair looks swell."

Hermione tried to back away again, "I out to say no, no, no, no sir."

Ron grinned, "Mind if I move in closer."

Hermione sighed, "At least I could say I tried."

"What's the sense of hurting my pride?"

"I really can't stay."

Ron shrugged, "Oh baby don't hold out cause it's,"

Hermione grinned as they sang together, "Baby it's cold outside."

****

~*~

Author's Notes: Pat my head and call me a sap. Ah well. I think it was sweet. Could be because it's my favourite couple plus my favourite song. :P


End file.
